Rescuing a Damaged Swan
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: Elizabeth had been captured by the EITC. She is beaten in a cell and her crew dead. Jack learns of Elizabeth's capture and goes to save her. Will he be able to save his Swan? ONE SHOT


**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker. I also have a slight mental disability so please excuse any mistakes. I do the best I can with writing these stories and trying to post chapters.**

* * *

 **Introduction**

Elizabeth had been captured by the EITC. She is beaten in a cell and her crew dead. Jack learns of Elizabeth's capture and goes to save her. Will he be able to save his Swan?

* * *

 **One Shot**

* * *

Elizabeth shivered in her cell. She had been captured, her crew were dead and her ship sunk. She was captured buy Lord George Barnes the new head of the East India Trading Company. He was a cruel man. He didn't have no tolerance for pirates. But he made an exception for her because she was the pirate King. He wanted information on other pirates. But she refused to give them.

She had very bad injuries now. She had been beaten, half-starved, raped numerous times, she had broken ribs, a deep cut to her side, 20 whip marks, the 'P' for pirate branded into her arms and a sprained ankle. She also figured she had a fever as she kept seeing Jack near her. Because there was no way Jack would come to her rescue after she had killed him and chose Will. How she wished she could turn back time. Will had realised her from her marriage. And she had promised to be on the island in ten years.

Elizabeth had been hoping once she left that island to Shipwreck Cove that Jack would still be there. But he wasn't he was gone so she took the _Empress_ and started to sail. Now everything had gone wrong when they tried to out run the EITC. But they had caught up to her. They killed everyone on the ship and took her for leverage. She had told them no one would come for her. But they didn't believe her.

She was shivering from the fever and so tired. She thought she heard foots steps approached and her name being called but she didn't have time to think on it before she lost consciousness again...

* * *

 _A few days before…_

* * *

Jack had gotten the Pearl back from Barossa. And left him on a deserted island. Jack was happy to be back on the Pearl but something was missing. He knew what it was but couldn't admit it. He wondered though if Lizzie was still on that island after about a year. Jack had debated on going back but he kept firm and didn't go back.

Jack was broken out of his first by Gibbs rushing into his cabin.  
"Captain! It is the _Flying Dutchman_!" Gibbs says

"What does the whelp want?" Jack grumbles

"He wants to talk to you says its urgent", Gibbs replies

"Send him in", Jack says with a sigh

He knew why William was here it was something to do with Elizabeth it had too be. Within a minute William was walking through the door.  
"Jack", Will says with a nod

"Captain Turner what do I owe this visit? Something to do with the bonny lass?" Jack asks getting straight to the point

"Yes it…", Will starts

"I can't help you savvy?" Jack says

"Yes you can!" Will replies

Jack gets up to walk around Will and out the door when.  
"Elizabeth has been captured! I have just picked up her crew. They are all dead. Said her ship the _Empress_ was sunken and Elizabeth taken by the East India Trading Company. One crew member said she was injured", Will says hurriedly

Jack stills. He wasn't expecting that! Lizzie was hurt!

"Do you know where?" Jack asks

"No. But I know your compass points to her", Will replies

"How do you know that?" Jack asks surprised

"It was a guess. Elizabeth told me when she last held the compass it pointed to you for her. Jack we annulled our marriage. I wasn't going to tie Elizabeth to the land for the remaining years off her life. All I asked was that she would meet me in ten years to catch up. We have a sibling like love now. I can't be any more to her", Will informs Jack

Jack was surprised he hadn't known this detail if he did he would have gotten Lizzie of that island and bought her with him. Now she was captured. He WAS going to save her.  
"Are you going to save her?" Will asks

"Aye I will. But you will be needed as back up savvy?", Jack replies

"I will gladly do it. Bring her back alive Jack", Will says

"I will. My murderess is not dying any time soon", Jack replies

"Look after her Jack. I know you love her and she loves you. Don't waste time Jack. I give you my blessing not that you need it. Just every ten years you two be on that beach", Will informs him holding out his hand

"I will. Don't be late when I call you savvy?" Jack asks shaking his hand

"I won't be", Will says

They leave the cabin and Will looks at Jack.  
"Bring her home", Will says and leaves on the _Dutchmen_

"What is going on Captain?" Gibbs asks

"We are needed to rescue Miss Swann. And we must do it fast", Jack replies

"Heading?" Gibbs asks

"I will be at the helm", Jack says leaving no room for arguing

* * *

 _Days later…_

* * *

Jack and his crew had come to a Nassau. Jack was surprised that Elizabeth would be here. He told his crew to wait on the ship for him, Gibbs and Elizabeth. Gibbs was going to row them back because Jack didn't know what kind of condition Lizzie would be in.

Jack snuck into the Fort and kept to the shadows.

"When do you think Lord Barnes will have her executed?" a guard asks

"Soon. But she is unlikely to survive much longer. She hasn't given up a single pirate. Lord Barnes is getting impatient and more violet. She won't last another day. She doesn't even try to move any more", the other guard says

That had Jack worried beyond imagination. What had Barnes done to his Lizzie? Was she really that bad off?

"Why are we guarding her anyway?" the guard asks

"Have no clue it is not like she can go anywhere in her condition", the guard says

Jack had, had enough and knocks them both out with the butt of his pistol. The guards go down without a sound. Jack ties them up and gags them and grabs the keys to the cells. Jack hurries down the corridor and into the cells.

"Lizzie?" Jack whispers

Jack looks in the cells till he came to the end one and there she was. She wasn't moving and looked awful and she had really taken a beating. His heart broke for her.

"Lizzie?" Jack asks louder

But Elizabeth doesn't stir. That had Jack very worried. Jack quickly unlocks the cell and rushes over to her and kneels down he was glad he could see her breathing. But she was a mess. She looked like she was on deaths door.

"Lizzie love we have to go", Jack whispers and rubs her back

She whimpers and Jack looks at his hand it was covered in blood. Jack sucks in a breath she had been whipped he realised. He saw her arm and saw the freshly branded 'P' on it. It was infected.

"Oh Lizzie I should have got here sooner I am so sorry", Jack says softly

Elizabeth whimpers and opens her eyes seeing Jack she looked confused.  
"Are you really here?" Elizabeth croaks

"I am here love", Jack says stroking her VERY warm cheek

"Really?" Elizabeth asks

Jack realised that Elizabeth must have been hallucinating to make her think he wasn't real. Jack puts a hand to her cheek and wipes a tear away from her swollen cheek.

"I am very real love. My Lizzie. I came to spring you savvy?" Jack asks gently

"Jack?" Elizabeth asks looking at him with hope

"Yes love. Now we need to go. You will have to walk I am afraid love. I need to have a pistol in my hand. But I will try and support you weight with my other arm", Jack explains

"I can't get up Jack I am too hurt and so tired", Elizabeth whispers

"I know love. But it will have to do", Jack says hating that he hadn't thought of having someone else here to carry her

"Ok", Elizabeth whimpers

Jack puts his arm around Elizabeth and gently helps her up. She gasps and moans as she stands. And leans heavily on Jack.

"There love. You did it. Now lets get you too the _Black Pearl_ ", Jack says softly

Jack helps her move and her could feel her trembling. She was barely carrying any of her weight. Jack had known it was bad when he had blood on his hands. He manoeuvred them out of the cell block. Jack gets them farer before the alarm goes off. And he hears people yelling.

"Come Lizzie we must hurry", Jack says

Jack quickens there pace. But Elizabeth was stumbling. He hears shoots being firer. Jack firers back and makes sure his body was protecting Elizabeth's. They moved down the road and tried to kept to the shadows. Jack knew Lizzie wasn't going to last being conscious much longer. She was weakly holding him as it was.

"Nearly there Lizzie", Jack says gently

"I don't know if I can", Elizabeth slurries

"You can you're the strongest women I know", Jack replies, "Just a bit farer"

Elizabeth moans as Jack keeps up the pace. Soon they were on the beach. Jack knew Gibbs was close so he decided to put his pistol away and carry Lizzie. As they would get out of here faster.

"Come Lizzie. I will carry you", Jack says

"Can you really?" Elizabeth asks

"Trust me love", Jack says stroking her hair

"I trust you", Elizabeth replies weakly

Jack gently scoops her up into his arms and she gives a small cry of pain.

"Shh Lizzie nearly there", Jack mummers as he walks fast

Jack saw her pass out and he runs toward Gibbs.

"Jesus Christ Jack what did they do to her?" Gibbs asks looking at the bloody Elizabeth

"No time get as to the _Black Pearl_ as quick as you can", Jack says sitting in the dingy with Lizzie in his arms

Gibbs nods and he casts them off. Jack runs his fingers through Elizabeth's matted her. Jack was trying to keep himself from panicking about her condition. She was still breathing so that was a good sign.

They get to the Pearl and the crew lifts them aboard.

"Cotton cast us off. To the open sea. Marty get hot water and rum. Gibbs with me. We must save Lizzie", Jack orders

The crew immediately goes to do what he ordered. And he and Gibbs rush to Jack's cabin. Gibbs moves Jack's stuff from his bed and Jack gently places Elizabeth down.  
"She was whipped Gibbs", Jack says

"We need to get what clothes she has on off. And we need to dress her wounds and stitch them up", Gibbs replies

Marty comes in with the water and rum and quickly leaves. Jack and Gibbs take Elizabeth's clothes off gently and gasp at her injuries. And they saw dried blood between her legs.

"She has been raped I will kill the bastard", Jack snarls

"Later Jack we must save her first. She is on deaths door", Gibbs says

Jack helps Gibbs to start disinfecting the wounds with rum. Jack was murmuring smoothing words to Lizzie as she whimpered at the treatment but never woke which was worrying. It takes Gibbs and Jack hours to clean Elizabeth up. Too she was bandaged around her chest and stomach. Her arm was bandaged and so was her back.  
"Jack she won't be able to move from this bed for two weeks or more if her fever doesn't take her", Gibbs says to Jack

"Thanks Gibbs. I will stay with her. Make sure we get as far from here as possible. But if them come up tell me. I want to shoot and castrated the bastard", Jack growls

"Miss Elizabeth needs you know Jack. Just concentrate on her", Gibbs says patting his shoulder, "I will deal with everything else"

Jack looks at Lizzie she really did look bad. He hoped she would pull through. Jack puts another cold cloth on her forehead.  
"Come on Lizzie fight for me love", Jack whispers brushing her hair

Jack stays for days by her side waiting for any sign she was waking. Her fever had broken during the four night. But she was still unconscious. Jack was leaning back sleeping in his chair one of his hands holding Elizabeth's when she began to stir.

Elizabeth felt foggy. She remembered being in a cold cell. But she was feeling warm now and she was laying on something comfortable. Elizabeth tired to remember what happened. Did she dream Jack had come to her rescue? He couldn't have. Elizabeth prepares to open her eyes to find herself in some other form of torture from Barnes. But when she opened her eyes she saw Jack fast asleep in a chair next to her. Was this real? Elizabeth looks around and sees she was in Jack's cabin.

"Jack?" Elizabeth whimpers

Jack wakes up immediately and looks around and see Lizzie's eyes on him. They were foggy with asleep and he could see her confusion.  
"Hey Lizzie. You had us worried", Jack says softly as not to scare her

"Is this real?" Elizabeth whimpers

"Oh love this is very real. I rescued you 5 days ago", Jack says stroking her hair

Elizabeth could feel him so she knew this was real. She was safe. He was here. She begins to sob. Jack immediately gently picks her up and puts her in his lap with his arms gently hugging her.

"Shh love. Your safe. I will let nobody harm you again", Jack says kissing her head as she sobs

Elizabeth was clutching Jack's shirt with one hand as tight as she could afraid he would leave her.

"Please don't leave me", Elizabeth whimpers

"I will never leave you again Lizzie. You not going out of my sight", Jack says gently but sternly

Elizabeth buries her face in Jack's chest. He smelt like he always did and it was comforting to her.

"He…they…ra…ped…me", Elizabeth stutters out

Jack hugs her tighter

"I know love. And when I eventually catch up with them they will be VERY sorry for ever laying a finger on you. And I am sure Will, will join in", Jack says kissing her head

"Will?" Elizabeth asks

"He is the one who told me you have been captured. He was told by your crew those bastards killed. I came as soon as I good love. I am sorry I didn't get there sooner", Jack says

"You came that is what counts", Elizabeth says softly

"I will always come for you Lizzie. But I will never let you out of my sight again", Jack replies

"Why?" Elizabeth asks, "I am broken"

"Lizzie! Your no such thing", Jack says sternly

Jack pulls out his compass.

"Look at this love. You know what this compass does. This is how I found you", Jack says showing her the needle that pointed to her

"You want me the most?" Elizabeth asks amazed

"Yes. I love you Lizzie. Have since I first saw you", Jack confesses

"Can…I hold it?" Elizabeth asks

"Sure", Jack replies handing her the compass

Jack looks as the needle immediately points to him.

"I love you too Jack", Elizabeth says, "Do you still want me?"

"Always", Jack says, "Rest love. You aren't moving from this bed for a while"

"Stay here?" Elizabeth asks her eyes already closing

"Of course. I will protect you love", Jack replies

Elizabeth closes her eyes and drifts off to sleep. Over the next days Elizabeth often woke up with nightmares but Jack was always there to calm her and show her she was safe. He had helped her eat the broth and water she was bought. And she let Jack change the bandages. She wasn't sure about anyone else touching her yet. She was still very afraid. Men seemed to really scare her all but her Jack.

It was three weeks after she was rescued that she was able to get out of the cabin but only with Jack by her side. Jack had told the crew to give her some space as she was hurt. They all understood. And promised to stay away unless she needed them.

They came that week she was finally up she saw the EITC flags and panicked.

"Men man the cannons! Lizzie get to my cabin and lock yourself in", Jack orders

"Jack…", Elizabeth whimpers

"You will be fine love I will deal with these bastards", Jack says hoping one of her tormentors would be on the ship

Elizabeth had described them so he knew who to look for.

"Go to your bed and stay there Lizzie. I will knock four times when it is safe", Jack says softly steering her to the cabin

Jack hears the door lock and knew Lizzie was terrified so he wanted this done. But first he had to kill someone so Will could get revenge too. The cannons go off for both ships and they start to fight. Jack immediately takes out a few.

"Give us the girl and surrender", Barnes snarls

"I will never give her to you, you bastard", Jack growls blocking him

"Where is she?" Barnes growls

"Safe from you", Jack snarls

Suddenly the water on the other side of Barnes ship explodes. And the _Dutchman_ appears in all her glory.

"Fire!" Jack yells from the _Black Pearl_ grinning at seeing Will at the helm once again

"FIRE!" Will yells from the _Dutchmen_

The cannons fire and Barnes ship was destroyed with his crew jumping into the water. Jack had Barnes by his throat. And Will's crew had fished the other men out of the water. Will gets onto the _Black Pearl_ his sword drawn.

"You picked the wrong woman to hurt", Will snarls, "You will be serving on my crew. I will make your next hundred years miserable"

"She is just a whore", Barnes spat

Jack slams his fist into Barnes face and begins beating him. Will doesn't do anything to stop it. He was having satisfaction watching. Jack had told him two weeks ago what happened to Elizabeth and he was furious at these men. He was glad to help dispose of all of them.

One more slam of Jack's fist and Barnes was knocked out.

"All yours Captain Turner and his crew", Jack spat

"Good. They will spend the next 100 years on my service. They will wish they have never been born", Will growls, "Men take them onto the _Dutchman_ "

"Yes Captain", his crew say  
"Where is Elizabeth?" Will asks

"In me cabin. I need to get her now. She will be scared stiff", Jack says and hurry's to his cabin and knocking four times

But she didn't open. Jack knew she was scared so he unlocked it from the outside with his key. He found Lizzie on the bed curled up trembling.

"Lizzie it is over love he will NEVER hurt you again", Jack says softly and gently not to scar her

Jack starts taking about his adventures hoping she would come back to the present. She starts to relax.

"Can I approach Lizziebeth?" Jack asks

Elizabeth nods, "Is it safe?"

"All over love. Will has taken them on board the _Dutchman_ he will punish them appropriating", Jack replies and pulls her into his arms

Elizabeth once again clings to him.

"Will is here?" Elizabeth asks

"Yes. He is waiting outside", Jack replies

"Can I speak to him? But I want you here", Elizabeth says

"Sure love. William!" Jack calls

Will comes through the door but keeps his distance from Elizabeth.

"Hi Elizabeth. You are safe now", Will says softly

"Really?" Elizabeth asks

"Yes", Jack and Will say

"Thank you both", Elizabeth replies

"I would do anything for you love. Anything", Jack says kissing her temple

"And I would do the same", Will says softly

Will talks a little while before he has to go back to the _Dutchmen._ Elizabeth was there to see him off. Jack had her cocooned in his arms. After the _Dutchmen_ leaves Elizabeth turns in Jack's arms looking at the crew of the _Black Pearl_.

"Thank you all", Elizabeth says to all of them

"Anytime Miss Elizabeth", Gibbs says

With the others all making similar comments. Elizabeth smiles and Jack gently takes her back to his cabin.

"Alright love?" Jack asks

"I think I will be Jack. As long as you by my side", Elizabeth says snuggling into his chest

"Always love. Never going to get rid of me", Jack replies holding her tight loving the feeling that she was in his arms

"Good. Because I don't know what I would do without you. I love you Jack", Elizabeth says

"I love you too Lizzie. So much"

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


End file.
